I'm in Love With a Fairytail
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: From the time that Antonio was eleven, he had a certain...fondness for Lovino. Lovino had no idea what he was feeling and never really tried to understand it. Read as the two go through life becoming friends, having awkward moments, and eventually falling in love. Each big moment in their life will have a verse from the song 'I'm in love with a fairytail' Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hola mi amigos~! *coughs* Um…So basically a lot of crap happened…AND I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING ANYTHING OR UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES HOLY SHIT IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG *hugs all of you and cries* Anyway, so I promise that I will update those soon and I will explain what happened in the next chapter of La Bella Madre Italiana. SO! I was listening to music on YouTube when I found this AMV of Spamano (of course I mean cmon) and the song…GAVE ME A GLORIOUS IDEA! Have any of you heard the song called "Fairytail" By Alexander Rybak? If you have not, GO LISTEN TO IT IT'S AMAZING! Anyway,this is going to be a multi-chapter fanfic. Let me know what you think~? So here we go! This will be like my other fanfictions, Spamano! Thank you guys so much for supporting my stories and stuff I love you all so much** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING HOLY CRAP**

 _Years ago, when I was younger, I kind of liked a boy I_ _knew_ _._

 **2005**

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was eleven years old when he met the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

The other boy was appeared to be a year younger than him, and he had auburn hair that shown in the sunlight, and coming from that hair was an odd but cute little curl. It semed like it would never go down and it went against gravity, which Antonio found amazing. The boy had brown-green eyes that glared at everyone and everything that came into his sight. His skin was tan but not dark tan like his own.

Antonio didn't know what to think of his feelings back then, but he knew one feeling.

Fondness.

Now why was he liking this boy so much even though he had never talked to him? The Spanish boy had no clue, but he went with the flow like always, and finally talked to him. The day was windy and the sun was out, like Mother Nature just wanted it to be perfect for everyone.

The boy was on the playground by himself, swinging on the swings with a sad look on his face. Antonio didn't like seeing anybody sad, but for some reason, he wanted to hit whoever was making the boy upset. But he knew he would get in trouble for that, so he decided talking was good for now.

"Hola~!" Antonio said cheerfully to the glaring boy on the swings.

He turned his glare onto Antonio and said harshly. "Who the hell are you?" Antonio didn't comment on the language, even though his mother told him all the time never to use words like that, and instead smiled widely.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! I'm eleven years old and I like tomatoes, turtles, making friends, churros and also-" Antonio wanted to continue but the auburn haired boy interrupted quickly before he could.

"You idiot! I only asked who you were, not for you whole fucking life story!" He said with a scowl. Antonio laughed at these words and shrugged.

"Lo Siento~ My mom always tells me I talk too much! Anyway, what's your name?" Antonio asked nicely, smiling at the scowling face. The green-brown eyes boy looked slightly shocked, as if he was never asked this before.

"W-Why do you want to know you jerk?!" The younger boy said rudely, his arms crossing over each other.

"Well because I like you of course!" Antonio responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world. The other boy jumped slightly, not expecting that answer. He stared at the Spanish boy for what seemed like a life time before answering in a soft voice. "M-My name is Lovino Vargas…But I only told you because you seemed desperate!" Lovino replied, quickly adding that last part.

Antonio's eyes widened a bit. "Lovino? That's an amazing name! Can I call you Lovi~?" Lovino wasn't sure how to respond to this at first, but finally said. "What's so amazing about my name?! It's just a name. Everybody has one…And no you can't call me Lovi! That sounds girly and shit!" Lovino responded harshly.

Antonio hopped onto the swing next to Lovino and smiled widely at him. "I don't know why, but your name just sounds…pretty! And awww it doesn't sound girly! Please~? I really wanna call you Lovi, Lovi!" Antonio said with a small pout. Lovino blushed at the first thing Antonio said. Pretty? No one had ever told him that. It was usually his little brother Feliciano getting all the compliments and such not him. He was told that he was rude, mean, and at times, selfish. But that he had a pretty name? Never.

"…FINE! You can call me Lovi. You're probably gonna call me that anyway…" Lovino said with a frown. Antonio cheered loudly and jumped down, going behind Lovino and pushing the swing gently. Lovino yelped some, not expecting Antonio to do this and grabbed the metal things on the side of the swing so he wouldn't fall off.

"Antonio be careful damn it!" Lovino said quickly, glaring at the sky as the Spanish boy laughed. "Don't worry Lovi, I'll make sure you don't fall~" Antonio said with a smile. Lovino rolled his eyes and stayed silent. This was…nice, he decided.

Lovino didn't have any friends since all the other kids got offended easily and were put off by the boy's behavior. Lovino didn't really care what they thought, but it did tend to get lonely.

All he knew was Antonio's first and last name, that he liked turtles and tomatoes, and that the Spanish boy liked him. He hardly knew ANYTHING about him. However…He wouldn't mind trying to be friends with him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…Antonio continued t push Lovino on the swing until the sun started to set.

He didn't want to leave and say goodbye to Lovino, but he also didn't want to get a scolding from his mom and get in trouble. So he slowly stopped the swing and giggled when the other boy glared at him. "Oy! Why did you stop? I-I was kind of enjoying that you bastard!" Lovino said with a scowl.

Antonio went in front of the swing and held out his hand, offering to help Lovino down off the swing. The fowl-mouthed boy stared at the hand for a moment before blushing and taking it softly, using it to get down. Even though he was ten years old, the swing was tall and he was still pretty short.

Antonio didn't let go of the boy's smaller hand and just…held it for a moment before letting go. He smiled at Lovino, watching as the other boy huffed and looked down. "G-Grazie…" Lovino muttered, earning a grin from the Spanish boy. "No problem Lovi!" He said happily.

Antonio offered to walk Lovino home and the boy accepted the offer, giving an excuse of course. Antonio talked and talked about all the things he liked to do and what his family was like and other things like that as the two walked to the Italian's home. Lovino was perfectly okay with listening, commenting on something every now and then.

After a bit, they finally arrived at Lovino's home. Antonio looked a little sad at this and the other boy rolled his eyes. "Hey idiot, it's not like we can't play again tomorrow calm the hell down." Lovino said, blushing when Antonio decided to hug the living hell out of him. "Awesome! I can't wait to see you tomorrow Lovi~" Antonio said before letting go of Lovino and smiling at him.

The Italian crossed his arms again and nodded. "Si…You too I guess…" He said awkwardly, turning around and heading inside his house. Antonio watched this before sighing with happiness and turning around to head for his own home.

' _I can't wait to see him tomorrow! And the day after that and the day after that and the day after that!'_ Antonio thought to himself, humming a tune when he finally got home and saw his mom.

 **AN: Hello…It's me…I was wondering-HAHA just kidding don't worry I know you guys have heard it WAY too many times XD Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and please rate this and review it and stuff. Also, don't be afraid to give constructive advice okay? So! Until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or anything new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	2. He was mine, and we were sweethearts!

**AN:** **Hey guys~ So I'm kind of pissed off because this guy on FaceBook who I am trying to be nice to keeps asking for my picture and my number and it's making me mad because he Is A FUCK BOY SO I AM ABOUT TO BLOCK HIM *takes a deep breath and lets it out and smiles* Anyway~ So how is everyone? Are you guys good? I hope you all are. So I FINALLY UPDATED 'La Bella Madre Italiana' and posted chapter 15! If you haven't done so, maybe you can go check that story out too?** **J** **Anyway so here is chapter two for 'I'm in love with a Fairy Tale' and I hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SHIT BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD HAVE MADE PRUCAN AND SPAMANO CANNON. *coughs and looks around awkwardly* Anyway, onwards my amazing readers~!**

 _He was mine, and we were sweethearts~_

Every single day after their fateful meeting, Antonio went to Lovino's house and picked him up. The two would go to the playground and have the time of their lives playing together until the street lamps would come on. Each afternoon, the Spaniard would walk over to the Italian's home and wait for him to come outside, smiling when Lovino would say 'It took you long enough'.

Antonio would then drag Lovino over to the playground and never let go of his hand. Lovino would always be confused at the way he felt whenever this would happen. His heart raced every time Antonio looked at him, and his palms sweated whenever the Spaniard toughed him. It made the ten year old feel…odd, and he didn't like it at all.

He figured that he HAD to be sick at this point, because nothing else would make sense. Maybe he was dying. Getting cancer? Why the hell was he feeling like this, and why when he was only around Antonio? Lovino wanted this to stop because he didn't want Antonio to be the cause of why he was feeling sick.

He would never admit it out loud, but he didn't want to have to push the eleven year old away. Antonio was pretty much Lovino's only friend and if he left, he would be alone again and stuck in his little brother's shadow for who knows how long.

Antonio was actually feeling the same things that the ten year old Italian was feeling, but decided not to question it. He was just going to go with the flow like he always did when it came to his emotions. He really liked the feeling he would get when Lovino would let a small smile come to his face. His heart would skip a beat, and his body would have the sudden urge to hug the Italian tightly whenever he was sad. He knew that he liked Lovino as a friend, but he couldn't quite understand the emotions he was feeling now-a-days.

Six months had passed by like this, the two playing together and internally questioning their emotions. Antonio was now twelve years old and Lovino was eleven. It was the first day of Summer and the sun was high in the sky, a perfect day for Antonio to play with his friend Lovino. The preteen was wondering how the two were going to manage to have the same classes now that they were going to be in the same school together.

They were in different grades, so maybe they would have some electives with each other? Antonio didn't know, but he sure hoped so. He was wearing his favorite red shirt and some dirty faded jeans and worn out shoes, walking to where Lovino's house was. He was still curious as to what the pamphlet was that his PE teacher had given him to give to his parents. Something about 'Sex Ed'?

' _'_ _Maybe me and Lovi will have that class together~ And what's Sex anyway? Is it a game? Man I hope it's got nothing to do with Math or anything…'_ He thought to himself, finally seeing the Italian's front door. He skipped up the steps to Lovino's porch ad was about to knock on the door when he heard his friend yell. "THAT'S SO DISGUSTING WHY THE FUCK DO PEOPLE DO THAT?!"

Antonio looked at the door in worry. ' _Is Lovi okay…?'_ He thought, before knocking loudly on the door like usual. "Lovi~! It's Antonio!" the Spaniard yelled, smiling at the running footsteps. "I'M-A COMING YOU JERK!" Lovino yelled back, throwing on his shoes and running out the door. He grabbed Antonio's hand and pulled the twelve year old away from his house, slamming the door.

Antonio followed Lovino (As if he had a choice) and noticed that they were heading to their secret hide out. It was a little shack near the playground but for some reason, nobody had found it. Lovino opened the door to the shack and dragged Antonio in before shutting it and locking the entrance. The Spaniard sighed and turned on the lights to the shack, smiling at the drawings they had put up on the walls.

He looked over to see Lovino blushing redder than a tomato and sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up. The older boy frowned and went over to him, petting his hair. "Lovi are you okay?" The preteen asked, frowning when his friend backed away. "No, I'm not fucking okay…" Lovino muttered, still embarrassed from his conversation with his grandfather earlier.

Flashback

 _Lovino had decided to ask his grandfather about what the fuck was going on with him. He was still blushing whenever Antonio looked at him and his heart still pounded whenever he went near him, and his palms were still sweating when Antonio talked to him! It was complete bullshit and Lovino wanted answers now._

 _So after lunch, he shyly went over to Romulus to ask. His grandfather was a tall man with kind golden eyes and soft grown hair. It had several of the odd curls that all the Vargas's had, and he had a dark tan since he was Italian as well. "Nonno…?" Lovino asked timidly, hoping the old man would have the solution._

 _His grandfather looked down at him and smiled, sitting the boy on his lap. "What is it Lovino?" He said kindly, watching Lovino open and close his mouth for a few moments. Finally Lovino swallowed his pride and asked quietly. "You know Antonio right?"_

 _"_ _Si, I do. He's your best friend and a very nice boy actually!" Romulus responded cheerfully. Lovino sighed and said. "I'm confused about something…"_

 _"_ _And what's that Lovino?" Romulus answered calmly, petting his grandson's hair. "Well…You see, I feel odd around him." Lovino said._

 _"_ _Odd? Can you explain?" Romulus asked confusingly, the wheels in his head turning. "W-Well, every time he looks at me, my heart feels like it's going to fucking burst, and my hands get sweaty whenever he talks to me and I feel nervous but excited when he grabs my hand and it's weird and I don't know what the hell is happening! Am I getting sick Nonno? AM I DYING?!" Lovino ended up yelling, his hands clenching each other tightly._

 _Romulus stared at Lovino for a few moments before smiling softly and chuckling some. Lovino scowled and said harshly. "Why are you laughing?!" Romulus sighed after a while and smiled kindly at his grandson. "Lovino it's so simple. You're in love~" Romulus answered, looking at Lovino's shocked face._

 _"_ _L-Love?! But he's my friend! AND HE'S A GUY!" Lovino said with a blush, looking down. Romulus held Lovino's hand gently and patted it. "Lovino that doesn't matter. Anyone can fall I love with anyone mi bambino~ Now let's talk about something okay?" Romulus said, getting up to grab something. Lovino sat on the floor in confusion, still trying to process this._

 _His grandfather came back with a book titled 'Different Birds and Bees!'. "Nonno what the hell is that?" Lovino asked wearily, gulping at the chuckle Romulus let out._

 _"_ _You are going to have to learn about this eventually in middle school, so I might as well teach you now! So when a man and a woman love each other very much…" Lovino watched in horror as his grandfather explained how sex between w woman and a man happens, and 'for Lovino's sake' how two men have sex._

 _Lovino could not stop blushing the entire time and he was scared to death about this. This…It was so disgusting! It was weird! Lovino thought this the entire time it was being explained to him. The Italian was shown charts and diagrams and all kinds of things. However, before Romulus finished he added one more thing._

 _"_ _And the last thing is Lovino, is that before you do ANY of this, you both have to be consensual and you both want to do this, and that you two love each other." Romulus ended sweetly, looking at his grandson with a smile. "THAT IS SO DISGUSTING WHY_ THE _FUCK DO PEOPLE DO THAT!" Lovino finally shouted, hearing the door knock afterwards._

End of flashback

Lovino had no idea what to do with this information. He was embarrassed and grossed out by the things that he had learned. Why the hell did people even want to have sex?! Who even wants a fucking kid?! And doing it with another guy looks and seems PAINFUL. It all just boggled his mind. And love?! He still was trying to process that.

' _But…It would kind of make sense…'_ Lovino thought to himself. But…Antonio was his best friend, and he shouldn't be in love with him! It was weird, they were supposed to be playing together, not doing other things and kissing and holding hands and shit that couples do!

Antonio saw that Lovino was confused and sat down next to him, grabbing his hand in a friendly way. "Lovi, can you tell me what's wrong? Por favor?" He said kindly, smiling at him. He didn't want his best friend to be sad or confused all day, and he just wanted his Lovi to be happy. Wait…his? That was odd…

' _Oh well'_ Antonio thought, saving that confusion for another day. He eventually started poking Lovino's cheek over and over to try to get him to answer. Lovino slowly grew more and more annoyed and he finally slapped Antonio's hand away from his face and head-butted the poor Spaniard.

"ALRIGHT FINE! FUCKING HELL ANTONIO I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!" Lovino shouted, Antonio groaning in pain. "Owwwwww Lovi!" Antonio whined, Lovino not giving a damn. After a moment when Antonio got over the pain, he hugged Lovino.

"So~ Tell me what's wrong Lovi!" Antonio said sweetly, Lovino blushing like a tomato. He didn't push the other away for a few moments, and then finally scooted a couple of feet away from his friend. He looked down at the floor and said shyly. "Have you been feeling…weird?"

Antonio thought for a moment and his feelings popped into his mind. "Kind of." He answered, looking at Lovino curiously.

"Well I've been feeling…odd…Every time I go near you my hands sweat…And when you look at me my heart pounds…And when you grab my hand or t-touch my in any kind of way I feel excited and happy…and it makes me feel weird…" Lovino muttered, not looking at Antonio the whole time.

Antonio stared at Lovino and moved a little closer. "Lovi that's how I've been feeling! When you smile my heart skips a beat, and when I touch you my hands sweat and when I'm around you I feel really happy!" Antonio answered happily, making Lovino's eyes go wide. After a moment, the Italian blushed really hard and hid his face in his knees that were pulled up.

"S-Shit…Well I was confused and really curious so I asked my Nonno what the hell was going on with me…" Lovino said quietly, Antonio looking at him in confusion as he scooted near Lovino more. "And what did he say…?" Antonio said.

For some reason his heart was pounding really fast and he felt warm all over. Lovino continue to hide his face and finally whispered. "H-He said that the reason why I'm like this whenever I'm around you is because I'm in love with you…" Antonio's eyes widened and he was quickly brought back to a conversation his mom had with him when he met Lovi.

His mom had said 'Antonio, when you meet the person you are meant to love, you will feel so happy and you will always want to be around them. You'll want to make them smile and laugh and you'll do whatever it takes to spend time with them. You'll feel complete mi bambino…I don't know how else to explain it, but you'll know when it happens.'

Antonio now knew what his mother had been talking about. The Spaniard scooted the last couple of inches towards Lovino until they were touching. Lovino flinched and didn't look up, too embarrassed to make eye-contact. Antonio felt his heart swell in adoration and he smiled widely.

"Lovi~" Antonio spoke sweetly, making the Italian glance up. "W-What…" Lovino muttered, flinching when the Spaniard grabbed his hand. "So do you love me~?" Antonio asked, bringing Lovino's chin up.

Lovino gulped and blushed, having no choice but to look at Antonio's eyes. "I uh…I think so…Si…I do…" Lovino said quietly. Antonio smiled and laughed softly. "I love you too Lovi~!" Antonio whispered, laughing again at Lovino's shocked face. "S-Seriously…?" Lovino said, not knowing how to react. Antonio nodded.

"Si! Have I ever lied to you?' The twelve year old responded, Lovino shaking his head. "No…"

"Exactly!" Antonio replied, hugging the boy tightly. Lovino hugged back just as tightly after a moment of just sitting there. "So, what do you want to do now Lovi?" Antonio said innocently, still hugging the Italian.

Lovino thought for a moment before blushing again, pulling back for a second. "Close your eyes okay?" Lovino asked, nodding to himself when Antonio did as he was told. He took a deep breath and leaned in, pressing his lips to Antonio's.

It was an innocent kiss, and Antonio smiled widely as he held his Italian in his arms, kissing back. Well, it was more like putting more pressure on Lovino's lips since they had never done this before. Lovino didn't really care or mind and sighed happily, making Antonio grin.

After a moment of doing this, they both pulled back and grinned at each other. "Huh, I liked that Lovi~!" Antonio said after a while, Lovino giggling since he couldn't help it. Antonio held Lovino for the rest of the day and the two talked about random things in the small shack, eventually taking a nap.

Lovino rested his small head against Antonio's small chest and fell asleep instantly, the other watching Lovino for a moment before falling asleep as well.

 **AN: Hola~! So I hope you all enjoyed that! I'm really getting into this fanfiction guys but school gets in the way so I might update in a week or something? Anyway, until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or anything new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


End file.
